1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an orthopedic hinge assembly for interconnecting an upper portion and a lower portion of a brace and, more particularly, to an improved hinge assembly permitting precise adjustment of the flexion and extension of an abductor member.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of orthopedic and orthotic hinge assemblies have been used to interconnect component parts of an orthosis. The orthopedic hinge assemblies are positioned at the joints of a patient to control the limits of movement of a particular limb of the patient, and to support or partially support the weight of the patient across the natural joint of the patient. The brace portions can consist of a cast material, and recently, plastic components, which are usually formed in two separate parts and interconnected by means of a hinge assembly. An example of such a product is a hip orthosis, which is frequently used both for nonoperative treatment of hip disorders and as a prophylaxis to encourage patient compliance with postoperative instructions after a hip arthroplasty. Modular pelvic and thigh components, formed of a polyethylene shell lined with a neoprene material, are interconnected with an aluminum joint having set screws which can be adjustable to permit abduction flexion and extension. This joint assembly basically permits two-dimensional motion of the abductor brace portion and requires the setting of screws to define the movement of the abductor portion, which usually requires the services of a technician in this field.
There is still a demand in the orthopedic field to provide an improved, economically constructed orthopedic hinge assembly.